bloodlust_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shepard
Shepard is a small, thick-furred, black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Her pelt is criss-crossed with scars from fights with other rogues, and her left ear is torn and shredded. Description Appearance :Shepard has extremely thick fur, which often makes her look much bigger than she actually is. This thick and fluffy fur is both a blessing and a curse. During the colder times, she is very grateful for having such thick fur, but she often curses the pelt during warmer seasons, where the sun beats down on her and where her pelt even restricts her movement. Both her size and her black-and-white fur was passed down from her mother, Hannah. :Her past has also left her pelt marred with scars, many of which have healed over time. These are due to many past scuffles and fights with various rogues and cats throughout the area where she lived for most of her adolescence. While these bear no physical restrictions now, the marks can still be seen, especially the newer ones near her muzzle and face. :Bearing a tuxedo-style pelt, Shepard has white on her tail, all four paws, and stomach. This white also goes up to her muzzle, and forms rings around her eyes, which are a striking shade of green, and they look like they reflect the forest in two sphere-like shapes. She also has white ears, one of which is torn. Health : Abilities : Life Kithood :Shepard was born to Hannah in the middle of a deserted Twoleg nest, off the edge of a small river. From her earliest memories, Shepard can recall having a natural love of water due to growing up by it- although this greatly worried and concerned Hannah, as long as Shepard was happy and not getting into trouble, she did nothing to stop her only kit from having fun. As Shepard grew older, Hannah told her kit stories of her past and her father, whose name even she didn't know. She suspected that he'd only given her a nickname, and refused to mention it ever again. Hannah would later explain that she'd only met Shepard's father once, and the kit was a result of a one-night affair on her mother's part- a mistake that she had grown to accept, having realized she was pregnant and naming Shepard after her maternal grandmother, a cat that Hannah had been very close to, dying only a moon before Shepard had been born. :Shepard tried her best to not ask her mother about her father, but curiosity wracked her tiny head, even from birth. Always sniffing things, asking what a certain plant or animal was, and always trying to find different ways to do things. Shepard usually refrained from asking about her father when her mother was in a distraught mood. Adolescence : Adulthood : Trivia *She is named after, and based upon, Commander Jane Shepard from the Mass Effect franchise. Pedigree Mother: :Hannah — Deceased, no residence Father: :Unnamed Tom — Deceased, no residence Grandfather: :Anders — Deceased, no residence Grandmother: :Shepard — Deceased, no residence Relationships Family 'Hannah' :Being Shepard's mother, Hannah and her daughter have always shared a close bond. Having raised her alone, Hannah told Shepard tales of the myths of Clans and groups of cats she had heard when she was younger. Although Shepard took the tales as a joke, the morals her mother taught her had stuck with her for life. After Shepard left as a young cat, Hannah was left to tend for herself, as she had done before Shepard was born. She had heard rumors of Shepard's more harsh tendencies, but did not believe her daughter could do such a thing. She only found out the truth after Shepard had returned to visit her mother. Hannah made her daughter promise to never attack an unprepared and innocent cat again, and Shepard has kept true that promise, never wanting to disrespect the memory of her mother ever again. 'Anders' : Love Interests 'Archangel' Friends : Peers : Others : Enemies : Quotes :